Charity
by Its Annona
Summary: Brown hair, violet eyes, naturally wavy hair. I was beautiful. I rolled on my clear lip gloss and rubbed my lips together. This was the first time I liked what I seen in the mirror. I smiled.
1. Chapter 1

# Charity Hart* #  
Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep.  
I slam my hand on the alarm clock button. I get out of my bed and stumble to my bathroom. I do this quietly so I don't wake my father. I look at myself in the mirror. A scar on my cheek. A bruise on my forehead. Dry blood on my lip. I've looked worse. I go out the back door to get my clothes off the line. They smell nice and fresh. I take a shower and get dressed. I grab my bag and head out the door. As I take step on the sidewalk I see three boys standing in the top right corner of our four-way. I'm standing in the bottom right. They glance over at me and smirk. I look forward and start running down the sidewalk as they come running after me. One of the boys catch up with me and pull my hoodie conected to my jacket jerking me back to the ground. The boys circled around me and started kicking me. Tears steamed down my face. Around eight minutes later they stopped and ran off. I stood up and started limping the rest of the way to school.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~••~°°°°°°°~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~••~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ As school ended, I seen a Korean boy getting jumped at the corner of the park. I ran over to him and blocked the last punch-it hit me-right in my face. The kids scattered. My nose started to bleed. The Korean kid rushed to me.  
"What did you block that for? You didn't have to do that for me. Are you ok?" He looked concerned.  
"I'm fine. My nose is bleeding though." I responded.  
" Do you need any help?"  
"No, I'm good." I stood up, grabed my bookbag, and started to walk off.  
"Wait!" I turned around. "What's your name?"  
"Charity. Charity Hart." I walked all the way home and got ready for my performence. I took a shower and put on my gold dress. I walked to the mirror and thought about my apperance. Brown hair, violet eyes, naturally wavy hair. I was beautiful. I rolled on my clear lip gloss and rubbed my lips together. This was the first time I liked what I seen in the mirror. I smiled.  
############################*################################### 


	2. Chapter 2: The Talent Show

Dear guest, Yes she does heal quickly. She is used to being beat up on her way to school...and back if she's unlucky. But on the other hand, she heals VERY quickly. No one knows why. (But me ;)

Ugh. My head hurts like crazy. I open my eyes and look around. I see trees covering the nighttime sky. But, something looks wrong with the sky and the trees. They are tinted red. I see flames moving around it. I lift up my upper body and look right. Then look left. Am I in a forcefield? I reach my hand out and my hand hits a wall. I am in a forcefield. I looked down and seen the Korean kid from the park. I grabbed his hand and pressed three fingers in his palm and my thumb on top. I felt a shock from his hand to mine but didn't let go. Jordan. His name is Jordan. He is 15 and loves to dance. He just woke up. He sat up and pulled his hand away. "What're you doing? Where are we? " he panicked. "Calm down, I'm just scanning your hand. And, I don't know where we are." I answered. 'Lay down and pretend to be passed out.' the message slammed into my head. "Jordan, pass out!" "What?" he was confused. "PASS OUT!" He looks at me uneasily and pretends he passed out on the floor. I do the same. I turn my head and see an Asian girl with white streaks in her hair. She is throwing fireballs from her hands at other people in front of her. "Get up and run! Go! Now! I'll catch up with you, just go!" She yelled. Jordan and I got up and Jordan started to stare at my hands. "What?" I looked down at my hands. They are flaming. I lifted up my right hand and opened my palm. My left hand stopped flaming. Jordan and I stared at my hand. In the palm of my hand was a small fire. It changed into a ball of water then to a green leaf. The leaf was blown by the wind. My hand showed a large snowflake that turned into a lightning bolt. My hand slammed shut and opened to show a small clock. The clock was orange and in two seconds flat turned from orange-red to red. " Ari watch out!" Jordan pushed me out the way and took a bullet to his chest and rolled on the floor. "No!" I rushed over to him and fell to my knees. I put my hand over his chest and slowly lifted it. The bullet came straight out of his chest, clean. Jordan stared at me and smiled softly. He hardly knows me but smiled at me. Is it because I just saved his life? I waved my hand over his chest and the hole repaired slowly. We were both amazed. Another bullet hit one centimeter away from me. I looked up and thought. I waved my hand over my head. A purple forcefield appeared above us. I looked at Jordan. "What happened?" I asked him. "You were dancing in flames flames at this week's student show. Someone accused you of witchcraft. The kids went crazy. You took off out the school and we're chased by the same group of people. I chased after you. You tripped over the curb and dived head first into the road. You were knocked out. Whom I think is your sister came and tried to stop the mob but her powers showed too. She told me to take you and run as far as I can. I lifted you up and ran, pretty soon into the woods. I tripped and fell we landed in opposite directions." I looked down. I don't remember this. Wait! "If you knew what happened why did you look so scared when you woke up?" I asked. "All I know about you is your name and nickname." That's right, we don't know each other. "I know you're supernatural." I looked at him. "Huh?" "Those flames in your hand, it's called Pyrokinesis. Pyrokinesis is the ability to set objects or people on fire. Were you born with brown hair and violet eyes?" he asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He pointed to my hair. It was turning black to the ends. I screamed. The girl with white streaks ran over into the forcefield. "They're gone. What's with the screaming- Oh my gosh! How old are you?" She asked me. "16." She hugged me. "Ari! You've developed your abilities!" Who is this? I remember her face but not her. Is this… no it can't be. "Serenity?" "Yeah. Remember when you called me Ren?" "Serenity Hart!? Ari your sister is dating my brother!" Jordan exclaimed. "She's my cousin. You're dating Jayden?" "You know my brother's name?" Jordan questioned. "Not a stalker, but I have all your information. I'm psychometric. That I know. Question, why did you smile when I took that bullet out of you?" "Uh, I'm not sure," he blushed. "but I'm on curfew. I gotta get back home." "No problem. Let's go." Serenity stands. "Quick question, what symbols came out of your hand?" "Fire, water, a leaf, the wind, lightning, and then a clock." I responded. I opened up my right hand. Lighting bolt, plasma, a soundbox, a flying person, the sun, flying objects, a brain and hand, and finally a heart. A bright light shined from my hand. I'm… growing…weak… Serenity? I fell to the floor.


End file.
